


After Mud Butte

by AussiRayne



Series: Mud Butte [4]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: Walt isn't adjusting well to being home.





	After Mud Butte

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the last part of this series. I appreciate everyone taking the time to read!

They'd been back for three days, Walt had barely seen Vic. And when they were in the same place, she only spoke as a direct response to questions. He knew things would be tense, but he never expected this from her. Of course, he knew that Sean was in town and assumed that was at least part of her attitude.

But it was getting harder for Walt to ignore the elephant in the room. He had to make a point of not staring too long when they were together, afraid someone might put two and two together. He'd put her on calls that were farther away, leaving him mostly working with Ferg. Ruby had even looked at him quizzically the last time he told her to send Ferg instead of Vic.

Walt walked into his cabin after another tense day and finished two beers before he managed to sit on the couch.

Wallowing. His father would call this wallowing.

"Do something, Walt. Be a man." Walt could hear his dad's gruff voice that commanded respect no matter the words.

With a sigh, he popped open beer number three and took a long swig before picking up the phone. He wanted to go through Ruby, make things seem more professional, but he found himself dialing Vic's cellphone instead.

"Walt?" Her voice was tired, a little sad.

He couldn't decide how he felt about that. He wanted to make her happy, but he only seemed to have made things worse with their trip.

"We, uh, got a call. My truck won't start. Can you come by and pick me up?"

God, he shook his head at the ridiculous ploy to get her in the same room alone with him again.

He heard her mumble some sort of agreement before hearing a beep then a dial tone. Hanging up the phone, he finished his beer and tried to formulate some sort of plausible explanation for his ruse.

When he finally heard a knock at the door, any plan he'd thought up was out the window. He opened the door, stepping aside to let Vic in, closing the door behind them.

Walt stepped back, bumping against the door.

"Walt, I thought we had a call?"

He said nothing, merely grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He felt her sputter against the kiss briefly before everything softened. Walt shifted his hands to her hips, holding her to him.

"Walt…"

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, shaking his head. "I needed to see you. Just you. You've barely said three words to me that weren't about work."

"We can't do this, Walt." She pushed away, stepping back to put some space between them. "I'm. _Married_."

Walt rubbed a hand over his face, a low groan escaping his lips. "I don't care." The words surprised him as much as they seemed to surprise Vic based on the look on her face. "What happened wasn't some fling, some mistake. I wanted you. I want you."

He moved toward her, feeling a little defeated when she edged backward, finally bumping into the couch. Walt stopped, not wanting to make her feel trapped, but he couldn't let her leave. Not without hearing him out.

"You aren't happy with your husband. I know I'm supposed to be the stand-up guy here and walk away from this. Let you make your own decisions. But after the other night, I can't do that anymore, Vic."

She huffed, eyes still wide at his revelation. "Walt…" Vic shook her head, holding up her hands. "Sean is my husband. We may not have the perfect marriage, but he left his entire life in Philly to move here. For me. To keep me safe and sane. I can't just walk away from that."

"Do you love him?" He hated that question. He didn't want to know the answer.

Vic blinked hard, mouth tight as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't…that doesn't really matter, does it?"

Walt gave in and took two steps forward, stopping with one foot between hers. "Do you love me?" His father would kill him for asking that. Martha was probably somewhere laughing at him for taking this long to actually say the words.

Again, Vic was tense, quiet…clenching her fists. "Walt, please don't ask me that."

"Why? Why shouldn't I ask you that? You think what happened was nothing? Just some passing infatuation that suddenly left us when we crossed the state line?" He was angry, hurt that she seemed to be fighting so hard against their feelings.

"No. Of course I don't think that, Walt. I just…" Vic sighed, shaking her head as her arms dropped limp at her sides. "I fucked up. I cheated on my husband. It just…never should have happened."

"Is that how you really feel? You want to forget what happened and go back to just working together?" Walt could feel the heat rising to his face. He hadn't expected things to go this way. Everything felt so easy when they were in South Dakota. And now…now everything was crashing around them.

Vic's eyes widened, and she shook her head.

He couldn't read her reaction. Her body language was usually so expressive, at least to him. But now she was standing in front of him silent and frozen.

"If that's what you want, then leave. Just go." Walt sighed, throwing his hands up and walking away. He pushed into his bedroom and sat on the bed, waiting to hear the front door close.

But several minutes passed and still no sound from the living room. Until finally he heard Vic's boots moving across the floor…getting louder.

"Walt."

He looked up, not even sure what he expected anymore.

"I don't wanna go." Her words were low and mumbled, hard to make out.

Walt wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly, wasn't sure that he just wanted to hear what he thought she'd said. He repeated his request from their night together.

"Stay." He stood up and walked to her, taking her hands in his. "Stay with me."

Vic squeezed his hands, smiling soft up at him. "Okay."

Walt was suddenly overwhelmed. Being with Vic like this in Durant, in his own bed made this real. There was no pretending what happened in Mud Butte was just some dream after too much bad diner food. This meant they had to face everything.

Together.

He tugged at her shirt, pulling her to him and pressing his lips to hers. He felt her hands grasping at his hips. Walt shifted them around, tugging Vic's shirt off before pushing her back onto the bed. He leaned in, kissing her as his hands slid to her back to unhook her bra. He stepped back, taking in the sight.

Her lips were swollen, hair a bit of a mess…skin covered in goosebumps. Because of him.

Walt kneeled in front of her, hands moving to her pants. She beat him to it, unbuttoning her jeans before laying back on the bed. He pulled her boots and socks off and moved back to her jeans. He tugged them down along with her panties - gray lace he noticed, wondering just how much she suspected him of lying when he called earlier.

But it didn't matter. They were here now.

He trailed kisses from her knee up the inside of her left thigh. She shivered as his lips moved against her center, tongue slipping forward to taste her. He reveled in the taste, pleased to find her slick already.

"Walt…"

He wanted to laugh. Her tone was needy, nearly begging. He settled his lips around her clit and brought a hand between her legs, pushing two fingers into her.

That earned him a terse "fuck" from her.

Walt was content to do this as long as Vic would let him, but it didn't take long before she was breathing heavy and grasping for him. He lifted his head, kissing her fingertips before shifting back and easing his fingers free.

Standing up, he stripped out of his clothes as quickly as he could without looking like an awkward teenager.

He climbed onto the bed, moving slowly up Vic's body, tracing his fingers along her curves. Settling between her legs, he leaned forward and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. His cock was hard against her belly, her cool skin a stark contrast to the heat of him.

"Please." Her words were low, weak against his lips.

Walt shifted, feeling his cock teasing against her wetness. He pulled her left knee back, spreading her a bit more for him before pushing forward. He took his time, every second feeling like torture until Vic's nails dug into his arm.

His pace was steady, strokes pushing deep enough to make Vic hiss. He held his weight on one arm - with Vic's nails still pressed into his skin - and shifted her knee farther back with the other. It changed the sensation just enough to make them both groan.

"That's…fuck, Walt."

He let go of her knee, using both arms for leverage to thrust harder, faster. Walt inhaled sharply as Vic's hands moved to his back. It's not like more scars there would matter. He moved closer, his kisses sloppy, poorly aimed but bruising. "Need to."

Vic looked at him, eyes soft as she lifted her head. "It's okay."

Walt let go, spilling into her. He moaned as her teeth sank into his bottom lip. He wanted to feel her…needed it. He eased a hand between them, fingers lightly slipping over and around her clit. The noise she made told him she was close. "Come for me, Vic."

And she did. "Walt. Jesus. Fuck."

His cock throbbed hard as she clenched around him. He slowed his fingers and his hips until her breathing evened out.

Walt shifted, lying beside her with a sigh. "Thank you."

Vic grinned and smacked his arm before moving to lay her head on his chest. "Well, this makes things more complicated."

"We'll figure it out, Vic. Trust me, okay?" He wrapped his arm around her, fingers dragging lazily over her skin. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you anymore."

He took a deep breath, hoping she understood the commitment in his words. For now, he would just enjoy the peace in having her this close to him.


End file.
